<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Resistance by DetectiveCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473288">Winter Resistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson'>DetectiveCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pencember 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), pokemon journeys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash needs to head to Mt.Silver to investigate rumors of a overly-hostile Pokemon attacking travelers unprovoked-<br/>Goh fuses over his attire.</p><p>[Pencember Challenge Day 19 - Prompt; 'Bundled Up.']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash &amp; Pikachu, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pencember 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.</p><p>If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -&gt; http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp &lt;-<br/>That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>I kind of went with the idea that Ash becomes something similar to a G-man or something, and that Goh becomes a professor.<br/>____________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After struggling all morning on which team he should bring-<br/>Ash was ready to go, Pikachu hanging on his shoulder as he packed a tent and supplies, not knowing how long he would take.<br/>There were reports of an overly hostile Pokemon attacking travelers and other wild Pokemon on Mt.Silver.<br/>The closest to the action, so to speak, Ash was tasked with investigating the issue, as overly hostile wild Pokemon were, arguably, uncommon.<br/>Not wanting to wake Goh, he had planned on leaving and just texting his boyfriend that he had left-</p><p>But as he was leaving, something soft smacked him in the back of the head.<br/>He turned around, looking to the floor to see a scarf had been tossed at him, reminding him that for the place he was going- He was wildly underdressed.<br/>"Oh!"<br/>"Yeah oh."<br/>He bent down to pick up the scarf, grinning sheepishly at a tired-looking Goh, before he snorted in amusement, seeing Goh's hair was comedically sticking out everywhere, his glasses sliding down his nose.<br/>"I forgot how cold it got up there..."<br/>"Ash- it's called Mt.*Silver.*"<br/>"That can mean a lot of things."<br/>"You're an idiot," Goh pointed out, more in amusement than anything, before he sighed.</p><p>He walked over to the hallway closet, pulling out a heavy blue jacket and thrusting it into Ash's waiting hands.<br/>"You aren't allowed to freeze my boyfriend, okay?"<br/>"Yes sir!" Ash responded with a mockery of a salute.<br/>"Be careful out there too, I've heard some harsh stories about the Pokemon roaming the mountain- but I don't think I've ever gotten a description," Goh rattled as he went looking for a warmer hat, gloves, and a sweater, pilling them into the trainer's arms.<br/>"Oh hey- if it happens to be a rare Pokemon, take a picture for me okay?"<br/>"You've got it-" Ash promised as he used his chin to pat down the bundle in his arms, so he could actually *see* Goh.<br/>"Oh- and one more thing-"<br/>Goh stood on his toes kissing the trainer's cheek with a tired smile, "Come back soon!"<br/>"Always!" The trainer promised, Pikachu chiming in as well, and unsurprisingly receiving head pats from the Professor.<br/>"I'll see you soon."</p><p>When Ash and Pikachu arrived on Mt.Silver, he was quick to dress in the warm clothes Goh had forced on him, Pikachu hiding in his jacket.<br/>The trainer would have thought nothing of it, but when he slid a hand into his jacket pocket and found a piece of paper, he pulled out and laughed when he read it, impatient to handle the situation and go home.<br/>'Text ahead of time- I'll make you something warm for your frozen bones!<br/> Don't do anything reckless!<br/> - The Mature One In The Relationship.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>